A Christmas Together
by J. Tom
Summary: The Duck-McDuck family's first Christmas all together gets even better when a bunch more visitors appear on their doorstep. And it'll be a Christmas Donald and Della will truly cherish forever as it's the first one they'll have together since her return from the moon. A DuckTales/Kingdom Hearts Christmas crossover story.


_**Merry Christmas everyone!**_

_**For Christmas this year, a DuckTales/Kingdom Hearts story. A small one shot for the most wonderful time of the year. Takes place after my version of KHIII and before Donald and Della's Special Day. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_McDuck Manor, Christmas Morning:_

The sun shone through the windows of Scrooge's mansion as the snow fell down. Donald and Daisy Duck could feel the sun shine on top of them as they slowly got up. They yawned and stretched before gazing into each others eyes happily.

"Good morning Daisy." said Donald.

Daisy giggled. "Good morning Donald." she greeted back.

The two stared at each other before they closed their eyes and their beaks touched in a tender kiss.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, making the two ducks scream in alarm. Bursting into the room were Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Della, bursting with excitement.

The kids wore their usual pajamas while Della wore a yellow-t-shirt and purple pants… and her pilot hat.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Dewey and Webby screamed together.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" said Louie.

"IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!" said Huey.

"SO QUIT HIBERNATING AND COME DOWNSTAIRS!" said Della excitedly.

Donald and Daisy calmed down as they slowly got out of bed. Donald's pajamas were striped in different shades of blue. Daisy wore a pink nightgown with the Darkwing Duck logo on it.

"Ok, we're coming." said Daisy.

"Merry Christmas sis, kids." said Donald with a fond smile.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Donald!" the four kids said in unison.

"Merry Christmas to you two bro!" said Della happily.

"Are Uncle Scrooge, Mrs. Beakley, April, May, June, Lena, and Launchpad awake yet?" asked Daisy.

"They sure are!" said Huey.

"In fact, they're outside right now!" said Della, pointing to outside the room.

Donald and Daisy peered out of the room and saw the rest of their family outside the doors. Scrooge wore his red and black robe, Beakley wore a purple nightgown, Launchpad wore light blue footie pajamas, Lena wore a yellow t-shirt with black shoulder strap and black shorts, and April, May, and June wore yellow, orange, and purple footie-pajamas.

"About time you two woke up." said Lena with a smirk.

"Merry Christmas to you too Lena." Daisy smirked back, making the teen giggle.

"Merry Christmas to one and all!" said Launchpad loudly.

"Launchpad, not everyone is up yet in Duckburg." chided Beakley. "Don't be their surprise alarm clock."

"Oh. ok." the pilot nodded.

"So did Santa come?" asked April.

"He must've considering we're the most residents in a single house." said June.

"Why don't we head downstairs and find out?" suggested Della.

"Smartest idea I've heard all day." smirked May.

"Come on guys!" said Dewey.

"Hold on lads and lasses." said Scrooge. "We can't open everything until the rest of the family arrives."

"And he means ALL of them." added Donald.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, April, May, and June groaned sadly.

"But hey, that means a lot of presents!" reminded Della, trying to cheer them up.

"Oh yeah!" Huey said in agreement.

"I completely forgot!" said Louie.

"Come on, let's go greet everyone!" said Webby.

With that said, everyone went downstairs.

* * *

_Main Hallway:_

Duckworth was dusting off the portrait of Scrooge, Donald, and Della fighting pirates just as the family came downstairs.

"Morning Duckworth." greeted Scrooge.

"Good morning everyone." the ghost butler replied. "And Merry Christmas to you all."

"And to you as well." said Beakley.

Scrooge smiled. It was nice seeing two of those who worked for him get along _(at last)_.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Della.

The female pilot ran to the door and opened it. Outside stood a familiar purple hummingbird in a green jacket. A large bag was behind her outside.

"Violet!" screamed Webby excitedly.

"Greetings McDuck family." the violet sabrewing greeted with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Vi." said Donald.

Then came in Ludwig Von Drake and Matilda McDuck.

"Hello kids!" said Ludwig.

"Uncle Ludwig!" exclaimed Donald.

"Matilda!" said Scrooge happily.

"Glad you two could make it!" said Della.

"And we're happy we could make it too Della." said Matilda as she and her husband entered the manor, carrying a large bag each.

As soon as they entered, Gladstone and Fethry came inside.

"Hey fam!" greeted Gladstone.

"Season's greetings!" said Fethry excitedly.

"Uncle Gladstone!" exclaimed Louie.

"Hey Uncle Fethry!" said Huey.

"Where would you like all the presents?" asked Fethry.

"Living room, under the tree." said Donald.

"Thank you Donaldo." said Gladstone.

Just as Donald and Della's cousins entered the living room, three eldery duck entered the mansion.

"Grandma!" exclaimed Donald abf Della excitedly, recognizing their dad's mother.

"Mum! Dad!" exclaimed Scrooge, recognizing his parents.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said Grandma Duck.

"'Tis the season to be happy." said Fergus.

"And to be together as a whole family." said Downy.

"Presents will be in the living room." said Beakley.

"Thank you Bentina." said Fegrus, tipping his hat.

No sooner did Fergus, Downy, and Grandma enter the living room, a familiar green parrot, red rooster, and red aracuan bird walked up.

"José! Panchito!" Ari!" exclaimed Donald happily.

"Donald!" the two other Cabelleroes said happily as they ran up to the duck.

Donald, José, and Panchito then did their secret handshake. "Squawk, crow, quack, I got your back!"

"That is a really interesting secret handshake." commented Lena.

"It's something that makes the three of them Cabelleroes." said Daisy.

The out of nowhere, Ari jumped into the air next to them and squawked loudly in agreement, startling Daisy and Lena.

"You can say that again Ari." came a familiar voice.

Donald gasped as he saw a familiar human-looking goddess enter the mansion.

"Xandra!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hello Donald." Xandra greeted. "Where would you like the presents?" she asked.

"Living room." said Beakley.

Xandra nodded as she, José, Panchito, and Ari went to said place.

And then, two more familiar gods entered the McDuck home.

"Strokules! Selene! You made it!" exclaimed Webby.

"Great tidings to all and to all a good morning!" Storkules said happily.

Selene giggled at her brother's excited behavior. "Glad we could make it. It was not easy making father fall unconscious after we opened our presents."

"Someone seriously needs to take Zeus down a bunch of pegs." said Daisy.

"Agreed." all eight kids said in unison.

As Storkules and Selene went to the living room, several more people entered the house. A tall rooster, a brown male duck, a brown female duck with brown hair, a female duck with wild gray hair and glasses, and a brown goose with short, black hair.

"Ah Gyro, Fenton, Quackfaster, glad ya lot could make it." said Scrooge with a smile. "Brought along some more guests, have ya?"

"Why yes sir!" said Fenton. "Well, _I_ did. Hope you don't mind."

Scrooge chuckled. "Of course not. The more the merrier."

"Thank you for having us Mr. McDuck." said Officer Cabrera.

"First time I've been to a local Christmas party in a while." shrugged Gandra.

"Where shall we leave our gifts?" asked Gyro.

"Living room." said Beakley.

"Of course." nodded Quackfaster.

Launchpad turned to Scrooge. "That was nice of you to invite some of those who work for you over for Christmas." he told him.

"You already spend Christmas with us Launchpad, despite being Jewish." shrugged Scrooge. "So I figured, why not?"

"How come you celebrate Christmas with us if it;s not in your religion?" asked Daisy.

"I just like spending time with those who care about me." the large duck replied.

"And there are some families that celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa together." chimed in Huey.

Just then, a familiar purple skinned Moonlander entered the mansion. Della gasped happily.

"PENNY!" she screamed, running over and hugged the friend she made on the moon.

Penumbra sighed and hugged back. "Greetings McDuck family. Merry Christmas, as you Earthlings say."

"Merry Christmas to you too Penny." said Beakley. "Presents gfo in the living room."

"Roger that." the Moonlander nodded.

As soon as Penumbra left, two more familiar faces entered the mansion. They were both jackals. The male one wore arabian clothes and the female one dressed like a mummy with pharoah clothes.

"D'Jinn! Amunet! You made it!" said Dewey.

"Always happy to celebrate with our friends." said Amunet with a smile.

"Indeed." said D'Jinn. "One's quest for something valuable led to him finding more that he cherishes forever."

"Remind me again why he talks like that?" asked Violet as she joined her friends.

"You got me Vi." shrugged Lena. "Guess that's just the way he is."

"Presents go in the living room." said Donald.

"Thank you Donald." nodded Amunet as she and D'Jinn entered said room.

"Is that everyone?" asked June.

"Why, you wanted more?" May asked incredulously.

"Hello everyone!" came a familiar voice.

Scrooge beamed happily as he turned to see a familiar green-eyed, blonde-haired female duck standing in the doorway.

"Goldie!" he exclaimed as the two of them hugged.

"Oooooooh!" Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, April, May, June, and even Donald, Della, and Violet teased.

"Oh grow up!" chuckled Scrooge. He faced Goldie again. "Glad you could make it."

"Anything for the one I always got my eye on." Goldie said with a smirk, making the trillionaire blush.

"Oh Goldie." Scrooge groaned with a knowing smile.

Goldie batted her eyes as she went into the living room with her presents.

And just as Goldie was out of view, coming into the house came Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Max, Oswald, Ortensia, Pulto, Chip, Dale, Clarabelle, and Horace.

"Guys!" Donald and Daisy exclaimed happily.

"Ha-ha! Merry Christmas everyone!" said Mickey.

"Thank you so much for having us!" said Minnie.

"So glad you made it!" said Della.

"Well of course we would come!" said Horace.

"What better way to spend Christmas than with those close to you! A-hyuck!" said Goofy.

"And this is gonna be an amazing party!" added Max.

"Where would you like the presents placed?" asked Clarabelle.

"Living room." said Daisy.

"Got it." said Oswald. "Come on guys!"

"Right behind ya Honey-Bunny." said Ortensia.

"That has to be everyone." said Webby.

"This Christmas is gonna be crazy!" said Dewey.

"You don't know the half of it." came a familiar voice.

The McDuck family's eyes widened in shock as they turned back to the door. There, entering the mansion came Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Rould, Lauriam, and Elrena.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Xion, Isa, Hayner, Pence, and Olette wore their KHIII clothes, Roxas wore his Twight Town clothes, Naminé, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Even, Ienzo, Aeleus, and Dilan wore their normal clothes, and Myde, Rould, Lauriam, and Elrena wore their old Organization cloaks.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said Sora.

"Sora! Guys!" Donald quacked in surprise and excitement.

"What the blazes are you lot don' here?!" exclaimed Scrooge.

"Well we had Christmas with our families early so we decided to just come over and crash yours." said Riku.

"We had already decided beforehand." said Kairi. "Thank god all those Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed gave us a lot of money after we slayed them."

"We heard that this party was gonna be big." said Roxas.

"So we did the honorable thing and made it bigger." chuckled Lea.

The McDuck family chuckled in amusement.

"Oh it sure will!" nodded Della. "This is my first Christmas with the boys in years!"

"It will be a Christmas to remember." nodded Scrooge.

"Where would you like all the presents?" asked Aqua.

"Set them all in the living room." said Della.

"Got it." said Terra.

With that, residents of Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, the Land of Departure, and Daybreak Town went for the living room.

"Man, that was one big surprise." said Launchpad.

"Any other surprises we should be expecting?" asked Violet.

Suddenly, purple smoke filled the hall.

"What in Dismal Downs?!" exclaimed Scrooge.

"_I am the terror that flaps in the night…"_ came a familiar voice.

"Oh boy." chuckled Della.

"_I am the lion that roars from space…"_ it came again.

Suddenly, through the smoke came a familiar purple superhero. Next to him was a cream-colored duck with red hair. On his other side was a tall whiet duck with gray-striped black hair and a red dress. All were carrying presents.

"I am Darkwing Duck!" said the purple superhero.

"They already know that Dark." giggled the female duck.

"Yeah, we've known them for sometime now." added the cream-colored duck.

"Drake!" exclaimed Launchpad.

"Gosalyn!" exclaimed Webby.

"Morgana!" exclaimed Della.

"Greetings everyone." said Morgana.

"So happy you all could invite us to your Christmas party." said Drake.

"I hope we're not too late." said Gosalyn.

"Not at all!" said Louie.

"Set the presents in the living room." said Duckworth.

"Roger that!" said Drake. "Come on everyone!"

"Right behind ya dad!" said Gosalyn as she followed her father an Morgana into the living room.

Della closed the door. "Wow! This has got to be the biggest Christmas party ever in Duckburg history!"

"You can say that again!" said Daisy.

"No matter." said Donald. "The important thing is, we're all together. And we're gonna have the best Christmas ever!"

"You said it bro!" cheered Della. "Come family, let's go have some Christmas fun!"

"Yeah!" Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, April, May, and June cheered as they, Donald, Della, Daisy, Scrooge, Beakley, Launchpad, and Duckworth ran into the living room.

* * *

_Later:_

Because there was so many people and presents, the festivities were moved into the hallway.

Donald, Daisy, Della, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Gosalyn, April, May, June, Ludwig, Matilda, Downy, Fergus, Elvira, Beakley, Launchpad, Gladstone, Fethry, José, Panchito, Ari, Xandra, Storkules, Selene, Goldie, Gyro, Fenton, Officer Cabrera, Gandra, Quackfaster, D'Jinn, Amunet, Penumbra, Duckworth, Drake, Morgana, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Clarabelle, Max, Horace, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Isa, Myde, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, Rould, Lauriam, and Elrena happily opened their presents and chatted with each other, all becoming closer together than ever as if they were all old friends spending time with each other after so long.

The McDuck mansion residents had also changed into their regular clothes.

Piles of wrapping paper filled the hallway. Lea, Myde, Morgana, and Lena used their powers to dispose of them through fire & water, and magic.

"Alright everyone!" announced Scrooge. "It's a beautiful snowy day outside. Let's go enjoy it!"

Everyone cheered as they all quickly put on their winter gear and ran outside.

* * *

_Down at the park:_

Soon, everyone was dressed in winter gear and having fun at the park.

Donald, Daisy, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Gosalyn, April, May, and June were in a snowball fight up against Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ven, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Myde, Goofy, Max, José, Panchito, Ari, and Xandra.

"Incoming!" shouted Goofy as he, Roxas, Ven, Myde, Pence, and Ari were ambushed by flying snowballs.

Ari squawked like mad in a panic.

"Take this you lot!" shouted Sora as he and Riku threw some snowballs at them.

"Don't forget us!" shouted Ven as he, Hayner, Pence, amd Olette threw more snowballs.

"Heads up!" shouted Della.

"Duck and cover!" Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May, and June shouted in unison.

Donald's team quickly ducked out of the way. Sadly, Louie, Lena, Violet, April, June, and Della were hit with multiple snowballs.

"Got you now!" shouted Pence.

"Oh yes! Victory is ours!" cheered José.

"Eat our snow!" shouted Panchito.

Ari squawked happily as he sounded out a foghorn, much to everyone's surprise and annoyance.

"Let's hit 'em hard!" said Webby, determined.

"But not too hard that we have to get medical personnel!" Daisy quickly chimed in.

"How will we get 'em?" asked Donald.

Louie turned to Lena. "Show 'em what you can do babe!" he said with a smirk.

Lena smirked. "You read my mind Louie." she replied.

Using her magic, Lena conjured up at least 25 snowballs.

"You guys are so screwed now!" laughed Della.

"Oh crap." muttered Myde.

"Heads up!" shouted Roxas.

Sora and his team ducked as Lena threw all 25 snowballs at them, hitting them all.

"Ha ha yes!" cheered Donald.

"That's how we Dewey-it" cheered Dewey.

"Nothing can stop us now!" cheered Della.

Sora got up, wiped the snow off his jacket and smirked. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." he chuckled. He turned to Xandra. "Xandra, show them what you got!"

The Goddess of Adventure smirked. "I'd be happy to Sora!"

Xandra then held up a pile of snowballs and smirked evilly at their opponents. "Got you all now!" she yelled and them began firing rapidly.

Donald's team watched in horror as all the snowballs came their way. There was only one thing all of them could say,

"Aw phooey…"

Then, Donald, Della, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Gosalyn, April, May, and June were all hit multiple times with the snowballs.

About 10 feet away, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Launchpad, Amunet, and Selene were all laying in the snow making snow angels.

"I always love this part of winter." giggled Kairi.

"Me too." said Xion.

"Gotta say, this is so much fun." laughed Selene.

"Indeed." said Amunet. "Who would've thought that making shaped in the snow would feel so nice."

The six got up an inspected their work. Laying in the snow stood three human snow angles, one large male duck snow angel, one female goose snow angel, and one jackal snow angel.

"Now those are works of art." smirked Launchpad.

"Yep. Angels sent down from heaven." said Naminé.

Everyone laughed.

Near them, couples were skating together on an ice skating rink. Couples included Terra & Aqua, Scrooge & Goldie, Ludwig & Matilda, Fenton & Gandra, and Downy & Fergus.

"Is this romantic or what?" Aqua asked Terra.

Terra smiled. "Sure is Aqua. Calming, steady, and romantic. Especially since I'm with you."

Aqua giggled and pecked Terra on the cheek.

Scrooge turned to Goldie. "This is nice and relaxing, eh Goldie?" he asked.

Goldie smiled. "Sure is Scroogie. And I'll admit, it is nicer than trying to steal anything in your home." she replied.

"Indeed." said Scrooge. He then gave Goldie a knowing smirk. "Now give me back my wallet."

Goldie smirked and giggled as she gave Scrooge his wallet back. "You know me so well Scroogie."

"What can ah say? I'm Scrooge McDuck." Scrooge replied.

"Nice catch big brother!" called Matilda as she and Ludwig skated by.

"You are sharper than the sharpies after all!" chuckled Ludwig.

"Thanks sister!" called Scrooge.

Downy and Fergus watched their son and daughter skate with their loved ones.

"Isn't that nice?" asked Downy with a smile.

"Sure is." smiled Fergus.

Downy sighed sadly. "Oh, if only Hortense and Quackmore could be here." she said sadly.

Fegrus put his arm around Downy. "They're always with us." he said softly. "Just like Quackmore's father Humperdink to Elvira."

Downy smiled. "You are right. Now come on! Let's skate!"

"You seem to be very good at skating, huh suit?" Gandra asked with a smirk.

Fenton chuckled. "Why yes. M'Ma used to take me and my friends to the park all the time. At first skating was hard, but I got used to it." he replied. "You?"

"I was bored on day after inventing the micro camera on wheels for people to use to find animals that managed to sneak into their walls." shrugged Gandra. "Went to the park, saw some people skating, shrugged at the thought, gave it a try, got it on the first shot."

Fenton was amazed. "Wow…" he murmured.

Everyone then noticed Gladstone skate by, doing some amazing moves in the air and landing with ease.

"How is Gladstone so good at that?" asked Terra.

"He is pretty lucky." said Fethry as he skated by as well.

Aqua shrugged. "Seems like the best answer."

Nearby, several of the others were building snow people.

Storkules constructed a snow duck that looked like Donald.

"Donald Duck! Amazing warrior and friend to Storkules! You are the perfect inspiration for my 'snowman!'" said Strokules proudly.

D'Jinn built a snowjackal that looked like an Arabian warrior.

"You will always be an inspiration to others who wish to defend what matters most." D'Jinn said in an ominous way. "You have earned my respect." he added as he kneeled before his creation.

Drake and Morgana worked on a snowman that looked like a superhero.

"How does it look Dark?" asked Morgana.

"Not bad…" said Drake. "But I think we should make it unique in its own special way."

"Such as?" Morgana inquired, curious.

Drake snapped his fingers. "That's it! A wizard's wand. That way, it'll be a magic superhero!" he exclaimed.

Morgana smiled. "Oh you mean like Wanda, Strange, Thor, and Loki?" she asked.

"Exactly!" said Drake. "And like you." he added slyly.

Morgana laughed. "Oh Dark!" she giggled. With a zap from her finger, the superhero snowman was now holding what looked to be a wizard's wand. The superhero cape also had starts and a moon on it.

"Now that's a magical superhero!" said Drake.

Lea and Isa were constructing a basic snowman.

"Sometimes, classic is just fine." said Lea as he put on the coal eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Yeah, save a headache for ideas." said Isa as he wrapped a scarf around the neck.

Lea and Isa then took a step back to admire their work.

"Looks good." said Lea. He then looked over to Penumbra. "Hey Penumbra, what kind of snowman did you make?" the redhead called.

Penumbra stepped to the side to reveal a snowduck holding her space gun.

"A snow warrior." Penumbra replied with a smirk. "One who learned how to be a true hero by making any threat sent his or her way run away screaming like a coward, hoping to never feel the wrath of someone who puts danger down hard."

Lea and Isa blinked.

"Sounds…" began Lea.

"Well thought." finished Isa.

Meanwhile, Pluto pulled Mickey and Minnie on a sleigh through the snow, passing all their friends.

"This is always a fun thing to do with you Mickey." Minnie said happily.

"You got that right Minnie!" said Mickey. "Nothing beats a good snowride."

As Pluto pulled near the skating rink, everyone then noticed Beakley, Duckworth, Grandma, Quackfster, Officer Cabrera, Oswald, Ortensia, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Clarabelle, Horace, Rould, Lauriam, and Elrena walk up holding trays of hot chocolate.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" called Elrena.

"Straight from the shop!" added Lauriam.

"Steaming very nicely." added Beakley.

"With marshmallows if you want!" said Chip and Dale as they ran up with a large bag of marshmallows.

"WE DO!" everyone shouted as they all ran from their activities and each grabbed a mug. Some took marshmallows from Chip and Dale.

Soon, everyone had a mug and they all drank their hot chocolate, warm, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Now that is good hot cocoa." said Donald.

"You don't usually get this in Ithaquack." said Selene.

"Or Toth-Ra." added Amunet.

"Not even on the moon." added Penumbra.

"A good beverage to enjoy during the cold weather." said Riku.

"I'll say." said Mickey.

* * *

_McDuck Manor:_

That evening, everyone returned to the manor. Coats, hats, boots, and gloves were put on racks and in closets.

"So now what?" asked Even.

"Dinner will be ready soon." said Beakley.

"We'll be helping Mrs. B. with the preparations." added Minnie, gesturing to herself, Duckworth, Goldie, Clarabelle, Kairi, Xion, Aqua, and Morgana.

"Sounds good." said Dilan.

"See you then." said Aeleus.

As everyone went their separate ways, Donald pulled Daisy aside.

"Hiya toots." he greeted with a sly grin.

Daisy smirked. "Hi Donald. What's up?" she asked.

Donald reached into his toonspace and pulled out a present with yellow wrapping paper and white ribbons.

"Merry Christmas my wonderful Daisy." said Donald.

"Aww!" Daisy cooed with a smile. She then pulled out a present from her toonspace. It was wrapped with green paper and had gold dollar bills on it. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Aww!" Donald gushed with a smile.

After exchanging their gifts, they opened them. Their presents were both Darkwing Duck costumes.

"Just in time for the convection next month!" Donald and Daisy laughed as they hugged each other before pressing their beaks together in a kiss.

They then held hands as they went up to their room.

* * *

Soon, everyone gathered around in the dining room. Extra tables and chairs were added so everyone could eat together. Ham, turkey, fruit, mashed potatoes, corn, steak, vegetables, bread, hot dogs, burgers, pasta, and steak filled the tables.

"Isn't this lovely?" asked Daisy. "All of us gathered for a wonderful dinner? I think this is my favorite part of Christmas!" (1)

"You can say that again Aunt Daisy." said April.

"Dig in everyone." said Scrooge.

Everyone wasted no time and they duck into their dinner.

Eventually, Duckworth and Manny brought in the desserts. Cake, ice cream, pice, mince-pies, flan, and cookies.

"Hope you all saved room for dessert!" said Della.

"We always do Mom!" said Dewey.

Soon, all the plates of food were empty. Everyone was leaning back in their chairs with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Man, I'm stuffed." said Daisy.

"I think that's the biggest meal I've ever eaten." said Sora.

"Same here." Roxas chimed in.

"I've never been so full in my life." said Mickey.

"Me too." said Minnie.

Then, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Gosalyn, April, May, and June all burped loudly.

_**"_UUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP_!"**_

They then covered their mouths and blushed in embarrassment.

"Excuse us." Lena giggled sheepishly.

"You kids did eat a lot." remarked Kairi, giggling.

Then, both Donald and Della burped loudly too. Louder than the kids.

_**"****_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRP_!**_"

They both covered their mouths and blushed in embarrassment

"So did we." Donald chuckled sheepishly.

"Excuse us." Della giggled sheepishly.

Everyone laughed.

"So what Christmas movie are we watching?" asked Ortensia.

"I believe it is called 'A Christmas Story.'" said Scrooge.

"Then let's go watch it!" said Louie.

Everyone nodded as they want to the living room.

* * *

_Hallway_:

As everyone made their way to the living room, Donald and Della stood by the stairs as they watched everyone they loved, both old and new, walk past them.

"Isn't this great?" asked Della. "We're all together. Our family, our friends from childhood, our friends from other worlds, it's so wonderful."

"Yeah." nodded Donald with a smile. "It is great. From fellow toons to humans, to magic users to non-magic users, a god and two goddesses, Keyblade wielders, kings, and queens, it's so great."

Della then smiled fondly. "This is a really special Christmas. Our first one together ever since I took the Spear of Selene." she then sighed. "I missed so many Christmases and birthdays."

Donald sighed as he wrapped an arm around Della. "I know Della. But you're here now. That's what matters." he said kindly.

Della smiled. "Thanks Donnie."

Della then giggled. "Remember when Dewey visited us all those years ago when Uncle Scrooge was having fun with those three ghosts?" she asked.

Donald laughed. "I remember alright. Our distant cousin from Canada, 'Bluey.'" he added.

Della laughed too. "Yeah. It must've been really special for Dewey to spend at least one Christmas with me before I came back, despite the whole wendigo thing." she commented. "And with an emo you." she added teasingly.

Donald laughed. "Yeah, I was a real emo." He then sighed with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry I abandoned you that day."

Della gave a warm smile at her brother. "It's ok Donnie. I forgave you. What happened to our folks affected us in different ways." she said reassuringly. "And I'm really sorry I abandoned you guys for 12 years for a stupid rocket trip." she added in a guilty tone.

Donald smiled. "We all forgave you for that Della. Besides, you didn't know about the cosmic storm." he told her as he patted her shoulder.

"And besides, I wasn't completely sad during that time." he added.

Della was surprised. "You weren't?" she asked.

Donald smiled. "Believe me, I missed you Dells. But I had the boys to keep me happy." He then moved Della's hair a bit. "And you lived through them." he added sweetly.

Della felt touched. "Thanks Donald." she said thankfully.

Della then tugged at Donald's sweater. "I can't believe you're still wearing after all these years." she commented.

"How could I not?" asked Donald. "It was the best present I got from the best sister I could ask for. So I didn't allow myself to be sad during Christmas... for your sake... and the boys sake." he added giving Della a warm smile.

"Aww, Donald!" Della said happily, feeling very touched. She felt like she could cry.

Della went up to Donald and gave her brother a warm hug which he gladly returned.

"You know. I always felt the same way on the moon." said Della. "Even though I was all alone I didn't allow myself to feel that way."

Della showed her blue scarf. "Everytime I wore this I could always feel your presence, like you were trying to motivate me. That along with desire to see my boys always kept me going."

"Aww, Della!" Donald said happily as he hugged his sister again, feeling touched as well.

Donald then brought something out of his toonspace. It was a small box wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a blue ribbon.

"Merry Christmas Della." Donald said kindly.

"Aww thanks Donnie!" Della said happily. She then pulled out a present form her toonspace. It was a box wrapped with dark blue wrapping paper with turquoise snowflakes on it. "Merry Christmas bro."

Donald smiled. "Thanks sis."

The two traded presents. Donald opened his to reveal a new sailor hat, shiny blue with a shiny black tag. Della's was a new greenish-blue scarf.

The two siblings looked at each other knowingly and hugged each other.

* * *

_Living room:_

Because of there being so many guests, Gyro used his shrink ray to shrink everyone so they could all sit on the couch. It was like they were at a drive-in, only without the cars.

"Now this is fun." said Max.

"Yeah. Especially since we're all together." said Ienzo.

Then, Rould noticed something appearing above them. "What pray tell is that?" he asked out out loud."

"What'cha looking at Rould?" asked Myde.

The former Nobody pointed up and everyone could see mistletoe appear above them.

"Ooh mistletoe!" squealed Minnie.

"How romantic!" swooned Clarabelle.

Donald looked over at Daisy and grinned. "Come here toots!"

Donald then pressed his and Daisy's beaks together and they kissed passionately.

Kairi turned to Sora. "Shall we?" she asked.

Sora grinned as he and Kairi pressed their lips together and they kissed as well.

The following couples did the same:

Scrooge and Goldie

Ludwig and Matilda

Della and Launchpad

Roxas and Naminé

Ven and Xion

Aqua and Terra

Hayner and Olette

Lauriam and Elrena

Mickey and Minnie

Goofy and Clarabelle

Oswald and Ortensia

Fenton and Gandra

Downy and Fergus

D'Jinn and Amunet

Drake and Morgana

Huey, Dewey, and Louie looked over at Webby, Lena, and Violet. Suddenly, April, May, and June shoved them over to them.

"Go get 'em tigers." smirked May.

The triplets stumbled over to the girls.

"Oh hey guys." said Lena.

"Uh, hey." greeted Louie, nervously.

"Say, do you guys wanna join in?" Huey asked nervously.

The girls were surprised, but smiled warmly.

"Of course." said Violet.

Webby ran up to Dewey. "Come here you!" she giggled as she and Dewey pressed their beaks together in a passionate kiss.

Lena bent down to Louie's level. She smiled. He smiled back.

"Alright, come here." Lena smirked as she and Louie pressed their beaks together and kissed passionately.

Huey and Violet looked at each other. "So do you wanna go first?" Huey asked nervously.

Violet was taken aback, but smirked. "Of course Huey. Let us express our love for one another."

Before Huey could say anything, Violet pressed her beak up against Huey's and kissed him. Huey happily joined in.

April, May, and June smirked at their motivation.

"Nice work you three." said Gosalyn with a smirk. "You three really are similar to the boys."

"Hey, we're just happy to help fellow triplets." said June.

Riku, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, Pence, Rould, Max, Chip, Dale, Pluto, Beakley, Duckworth, Gladstone, Fethry, Grandma Duck, Gyro, Officer Cabrera, José, Panhcito, Ari, Selene, Storkules, Xandra, and Myde watched the heart-warming scenes before them alongside Gosalyn and the female triplets with smiles on their faces.

Donald and Daisy pulled part their kiss and the mage smiled. "This has been the best Christmas ever!" Donald declared happily. "I have my love of my life, my long lost twin sister, all our kids, and my entire family with me, all under one roof!"

"I agree!" said Della as she hugged Donald. "This truly is the best Christmas ever!"

Della gave Donald a kiss on the cheek. Donald smiled and returned the gesture. They were then joined by Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, April, May, and June in a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" the Duck twins said together.

"Merry Christmas Donald and Della!" everyone cheered together.

_("Christmas is Here" from Walt Disney Records plays)_

Soon, everyone began to dance and sing together.

**Sora:** _We've waited through the summer, the spring and the fall.  
_  
**Kairi:** _Winter is our favourite season of all._

**Roxas:** _With frost on the windows,_

**Naminé:** _And a chill in the air.  
_  
**Ven:** _Christmas is the time to heed the call;  
_  
**Aqua:** _To come together as one and join in the fun._

**Terra: **_Spreading yuletide spirit to the old and the young._

**Xion: **_The warmth of the fire and the glow in our hearts._

**Riku: **_Are enchanting to one and all._

**Mickey and Minnie:** _Let there be love for one another._

**Goofy and Max: **_Let there be laughter ringing through the air._

**Donald, Daisy, and Della:** _Let there be peace and understanding,_

**Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Gosalyn, April, May, and June:** _As we celebrate this special time of year._

**Everyone:** _Let there be light shining down upon us._

_Let there be time to make the mem'ries we'll share._

_The wish that we make on this holiday,_

_Sends the message loud and clear:_

_Christmas is here!_

**Hayner, Pence, and Olette:** Children are waiting and dreaming of wonderful things,

**Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo:** _Of all thrills and excitement that the season can bring.  
_  
**Oswald, Ortensia, Horace, and Clarabelle:** _The magic and wonder of a wintry night,  
_  
**Gladstone, Fethry, Beakley, and Launchpad:** _Is the reason that choirs sing;_

**Scrooge, Goldie, Ludwig, and Matilda:** _Songs of good tidings, and cheer, old familiar rhymes._

**José and Panchito:** _Reminding each of us that now is the time;_

**Lea, Isa, Myde, Rould, Lauriam, and Elrena:** _For the whole human family to reach out a hand,  
_  
**Gyro, Fenton, Ganda, and M'Ma:** _And stand side by side in the wintry white._

**Duckworth:** _We have all that we need,_

**Everyone:** _We've only got to believe!_

_Let there be love for one another._

_Let there be laughter ringing through the air._

_Let there be peace and understanding,_

_As we celebrate this special time of year._

_Let there be light shining down upon us._

_Let there be time to make the mem'ries we'll share._

_The wish that we make on this holiday,_

_Sends the message loud and clear:_

_Christmas is here!_

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi:** _Let's decorate the tree._

**Mickey, Donald, and Goofy:** _Hang a star for all to see._

**Minnie, Daisy, and Della:** _Beckoning to folks from far and near._

**Webby, Lena, and Violet:** _Bells will clang and chime._

**Huey, Dewey, and Louie:** _Friends of yours are friends of mine._

**Everyone:** _Let's sing along in perfect harmony!_

_Let there be love for one another._

_Let there be laughter ringing through the air._

_Let there be peace and understanding,_

_As we celebrate this special time of year._

_Let there be light shining down upon us._

_Let there be time to make the mem'ries we'll share._

_The wish that we make on this holiday,_

_Sends the message loud and clear:_

_Let there be love for one another._

_Let there be laughter ringing through the air._

_Let there be peace and understanding,_

_As we celebrate this special time of year._

_Let there be light shining down upon us._

_Let there be time to make the mem'ries we'll share._

_The wish that we make on this holiday,_

_Sends the message loud and clear:_

_Christmas is here!_

...

_We wish you a Merry Christmas!_

As Christmas drew to a close, everyone couldn't help but agree that it truly was the best Christmas ever.

And Donald couldn't have asked for anything more wonderful than that.

* * *

_("Christmas is Here" from Walt Disney Records plays)_

Directed by:  
J. Tom

Produced by:  
J. Tom

Idea suggested by:  
Super Saiyan 3 Odd

With the voice talents of:

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley

Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack

Paget Brewster as Della Duck

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing

Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose

Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera

Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster

Selena's Levya as Officer Cabrera

David Kaye as Duckworth

Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale

Elizabeth Olsen as Matilda McDuck

Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander

Tom Kenny as Fethry Duck

Julie Bowen as Penumbra

Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt

Ashley Jensen as Downy McDuck

Graham McTavish as Fergus McDuck

Chris Diamantopoulos as Storkules

Nia Vardalos as Selene

Omid Abtahi as Farris D'Jinn

Cree Summer as Amunet

Jameela Jamil as Gandra Dee

Bernardo De Paula as José Carioca

Arturo Del Puerto as Panchito Pistoles

Grey Griffin as Xandra

Russi Taylor as Grandma Duck and Minnie Mouse  
_(posthumous role)_

Jim Cummings as Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck

Kath Soucie as Gosalyn Mallard and Morgana Macawber

April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow

Dee Bradley Baker as Ari

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Horace

Jason Marsden as Max Goof

Jessica DiCicco as April, May, and June Duck

Frank Welker as Oswald

Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Willa Holland as Aqua

Jason Dohring as Terra

Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Roxas

Quinton Flynn as Lea

Meaghan Jette Martin as Naminé

Alyson Stoner as Xion

Kirk Thornton as Isa

Ryan O'Donohue as Myde

Zachary Gordon as Hayner

Tristian Chase as Pence

Ashley Boettcher as Olette

David Dayan Fisher as Dilan

Derek Stephen Prince as Even

David Boat as Aeleus

Vincent Corazza as Ienzo

Robin Atkin Downes as Rould

Keith Ferguson as Lauriam

Shanelle Workman as Elrena

* * *

_**(1) Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas**_

_**Thank you all for reading this! Hope you all have a very merry Christmas!**_

_**Woo-hoo!**_


End file.
